Please, Stay With Me
by Winter02
Summary: Satu hal yang Luhan tahu, Sehun adalah miliknya. Dan Sehun harus tetap bersamanya, selamanya. HUNHAN/SELU/YAOI/BL/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Please, Stay With Me**

::

Story By **Double Kim**

Sehun - Luhan

Slight : Kris - Yixing, Chanyeol - Baekhyun

Other Exo Member

Genre : Yaoi, BL, Drama, Angst

Rate T (aja)

::

Oh Sehun milik Luhan

Luhan milik Oh Sehun

But Kim Jongin, Kim Hanbin and this story is mine.

:

:

:

Satu hal yang Luhan tahu, Sehun adalah miliknya.

Dan Sehun harus tetap bersamanya, selamanya.

:

:

:

"Xi Luhan tunggu!"

Namja berambut pirang dengan postur badan bak model kelas dunia itu berlari, berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan pria mungil bersurai karamel didepannya.

"Xi Luhan aku bilang tunggu!" Namja pirang tersebut menarik kencang lengan pria mungil itu, membuat si pria mungil itu mau tidak mau harus berhenti.

"Lepas Sehun!" Luhan -pria mungil tersebut- berusaha melepaskan cekalan Sehun -namja pirang itu- pada lengannya.

"Sakit Sehun.."

"Kalau sakit makanya diam, jangan berusaha lari terus!"

"Tapi lepas, ini sakit.." Mata rusa Luhan sudah mulai berair, membuat Sehun mau tidak mau harus melepaskan cekalannya pada lengan mungil Luhan.

"Maaf Lu, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Kau tahu itu kan?" Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan dan mengelus kedua pipi gembul itu, berusaha menenangkan Luhan yang sedang dalam mode merajuk itu.

Luhan menggeleng dan tetap meneteskan air matanya, membuat Sehun langsung membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Ssshhh.. Tenang Lu, tenang sayang. Aku disini sekarang, aku bersamamu, aku milikmu. Jangan menangis lagi" Sehun mengusap sayang punggung Luhan untuk meredakan tangisnya.

"Hiks, ak-aku tidak suka kalau Soojung keparat itu dekat-dekat denganmu Sehunnie, kau tahu kan kalau dia menyukaimu?" Luhan memukul pelan dada bidang kekasihnya itu.

"Aku tahu sayang, tapi kami satu kelompok dalam tugas yang diberikan Dosen Kang, aku harus bagaimana? Tidak mungkin kan aku tidak mengerjakan tugas hanya karena kau tidak mau aku satu kelompok dengannya?"

"Kau bisa cari teman kelompok yang lain! Aku tidak suka melihat kau harus pergi berdua dengannya kemarin, kalian seperti berkencan diam-diam dibelakangku!" Luhan mendongakkan wajahnya yang sudah penuh dengan air mata itu.

"Tapi tugas kali ini Dosen Kang sendiri yang mengatur kelompoknya secara acak, aku tidak bisa menolaknya sayang"

"Huuu.. Huuu.. Sehunnie bodoh! Aku benci!" Luhan mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sehun yang malah semakin erat.

"Lepas!"

"..."

"Sehun Lepas!"

"..."

"Sehun lep-"

"XI LUHAN BISAKAH KAU TENANG?!"

Wajah Luhan seketika memucat, dia tahu Sehun sedang marah besar padanya. Sehun sangat mencintainya, dia tidak akan pernah berkata kasar apalagi membentaknya seperti ini, pasti ada yang salah.

"Seh-hunnie.. K-kau.. Mem-bentakku?"

Sehun yang tersadar akan kesalahannya langsung memejamkan matanya. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah mungil Luhan "Lu, dengar sayang. Aku minta maaf, aku kelepasan, sungguh.. Aku tidak ada niat membentakmu, ak-aku hanya sedang lelah, tolong mengertilah Lu ak-aku.."

Luhan menggeleng dengan air mata yang semakin deras mengalir dipipinya "Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku Sehunnie, iya kan? Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Kau tidak akan pernah memperlakukanku seperti ini jika kau masih mencintai ku. Kau.. kau jahat Sehunnie! Kau jahat!"

Luhan menghempaskan tangan Sehun dan langsung berlari keluar dari lorong kampusnya. Tidak dia pedulikan orang yang dia tabrak atau yang membicarakannya karena live drama yang baru saja dia dan Sehun tampilkan didepan kelas Sehun tadi.

"Oh, Shit!" Sehun mengambil tas nya yang masih didalam kelas dan buru-buru berlari ke parkiran, dan menjalankan mobilnya mengejar Luhan.

:

:

"Oh Tuhan jangan lagi.."

Sehun berlari seperti orang gila ketika melewati lobby apartemen Luhan, mengabaikan senyum dan sapaan ramah sang receptionist.

Sehun memencet tombol no 20 dan memilih berdiri dipojokan lift. Dia berdecak setiap kali lift berhenti dibeberapa lantai. Menghiraukan tatapan tidak suka para pengguna lift lainnya yang sepertinya merasa terganggu dengan sikap tidak sabar Sehun kali ini, tapi Sehun tidak peduli, dia hanya ingin sampai apartemen Luhan dan memastikan bahwa kekasihnya itu baik-baik saja.

Begitu lampu lift menyala dan menunjukkan angka 20 Sehun segera menuju kamar 2012 itu, dan memasukkan password yang merupakan hari jadi mereka.

"Lu.." Sehun langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling apartemen luas tersebut.

Ini terlalu hening untuk Sehun dan firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ini tidak baik. Luhan yang sedang mengamuk seperti tadi biasanya akan membuat isi apartemennya hancur berantakan, tapi sekarang apartemen ini dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, apa mungkin Luhan tidak pulang ke apartemennya, lalu kemana dia? Sehun mengernyit melihat pintu kamar Luhan yang sedikit terbuka dan sedetik kemudian dia langsung terperanjat dengan pemandangan yang ada didepannya.

"LUHAN!"

Sehun langsung berjongkok disamping tubuh yang tergeletak lemah tersebut. Sehun melihat botol obat tidur Luhan yang isinya sudah berserakan dan hampir kosong itu "Shit!" Sehun mengumpat, memikirkan berapa banyak obat tidur yang Luhan minum kali ini.

Sehun langsung menggendong Luhan bridal style sambil tangan kanannya menggenggam kunci mobilnya. Dia membaringkan tubuh lemah Luhan dibangku belakang "Tetap sadar Lu, jangan tutup matamu"

Sehun betul-betul seperti orang kesetanan, dalam hati dia merutuk Dosen Kang dan tugas sialannya, Soojung keparat itu dan dirinya sendiri yang mau saja menerima ajakan Soojung untuk keluar hari minggu kemarin dengan alasan mencari buku untuk tugas Bisnis Internasional mereka, yang pada akhirnya Sehun tahu itu hanya akal-akalan setan centil itu agar bisa pergi berduaan dengannya dan membuat Luhan cemburu.

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya dengan secepat kilat, tidak dia hiraukan pemilik mobil putih didepannya yang mengklakson marah karena tempat parkirnya diambil oleh Sehun. Yang ada difikirannya saat ini adalah mengeluarkan obat tidur sialan itu dan menyelamatkan Luhan dan oh, ingatkan Sehun untuk tidak membiarkan Luhan menyimpan obat-obatan apapun dalam jumlah banyak di apartemennya.

:

:

Sehun baru saja kembali dari mengurus administrasi ketika melihat Kris dan Yixing, serta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berlari terengah-engah menuju ruang ICU "Sehunna, apa Luhan baik-baik saja?" Yixing langsung mengguncang bahu Sehun sambil berurai air mata, Luhan adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil, sejak mereka masih di China dan Yixing sudah menganggap Luhan adiknya sendiri.

"Mereka masih berusaha menyelamatkan Luhan, hyung.." Sehun hanya bisa menunduk, dia tidak berani menatap mata Yixing. Dia merasa gagal menerima amanah Yixing untuk menjaga Luhan dengan baik.

"Luhannn.." Kris langsung memeluk kekasihnya itu dan mengusap sayang punggungnya.

"Luhan akan baik-baik saja baby, dia akan baik-baik saja"

"Luu.." Baekhyun ikut menangis melihat Yixing menangis, dia juga mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya itu, Baekhyun bahkan langsung meninggalkan rapat dengan anggota klub musik begitu mendapat pesan dari Sehun bahwa Luhan melakukan usaha bunuh diri lagi.

"Ssshh.. Sayang tenanglah, berdoa saja Luhan kuat melewati semua ini" Chanyeol yang biasanya selalu ceria dan berkelakar pun ikut terlihat murung memikirkan kondisi Luhan didalam sana.

"Apa lagi yang membuat Luhan sampai berbuat senekat ini? Kau selingkuh, hah?" Tatapan sinis dan mengintimidasi dari Baekhyun serta pertanyaan yang seperti tuduhan padanya itu membuat Sehun menunduk, dia tidak berani melihat ke arah sahabat-sahabat Luhan itu.

"T-tidak Baek, ini semua sebenarnya hanya salah faham. Luhan sangat tidak setuju aku satu kelompok dengan Soojung, dan dia mengira aku selingkuh dengannya, padahal aku hanya pergi bersama Soojung karena kami harus mencari buku untuk bahan tugas kelompok, itu saja"

"Sehun, kau tahu kan kalau si jalang Soojung itu menyukaimu dan sangat ingin merebutmu dari Luhan dan kau tahu kan Soojung adalah musuh Luhan sejak mereka masih di SHS?"

"Aku tahu hyung, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dosen Kang sendiri yang memilih anggota kelompok secara acak, dan aku tidak mungkin menolak, itu sama saja cari mati"

"Lalu kau mau Luhan yang mati?!" Tangan Baekhyun mengepal erat menahan amarahnya.

"Baekhyun! Jaga ucapanmu!" Yixing langsung mengguncang lengan Baekhyun untuk menyadarkannya akan apa yang dia sudah ucapkan.

"Aku benar kan hyung? Luhan pasti akan mati kalau Sehun terus bersikap seperti ini?" Air mata yang sedari tadi Baekhyun tahan akhirnya jatuh juga, Yixing yang melihat sahabatnya menangis akhirnya tidak tahan juga, mereka menangis bersama sambil berpelukan.

"Ssshh.. Hey, sayang sudahlah, semua akan baik-baik saja, Luhan tidak akan kenapa-kenapa. Dia pasti kuat bertahan didalam sana" Kris memeluk kekasihnya dari samping, begitu juga Chanyeol yang memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

Sehun hanya bisa terdiam melihat mereka, dia tahu kali ini dia membuat kesalahan lagi.

:

:

:

Tbc

:

:

:

Haii..

Gimana? Ada kah yang mau baca ff ala-ala ini?

Pendek yah? Kalo responnya bagus bisa dipanjangin dikit kok, dikiiitt aja tapi, hehe

Ini sih sekedar iseng ngepost sepotong ff yang udah lumayan lama ada dinetbook, yakali kan ada yang minat baca, kalo gada pun gpp, ff ini bisa musnah ditelan sejarah kok, wkwk

Kalau pun ada yang mau aku lanjutin ff ini, ini gak akan panjang kok, paling jadi 3-4 chapter aja, bisa nulis sampe 5 chapter mah udah jagoan itu aku, wkwk

:

:

So, mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Please, Stay With Me**

::

Story By **Double Kim**

Sehun - Luhan

Slight : Kris - Yixing, Chanyeol - Baekhyun

Other Exo Member

Genre : Yaoi, BL, Drama, Angst

Rate T (aja)

::

Oh Sehun milik Luhan

Luhan milik Oh Sehun

But Kim Jongin, Kim Hanbin and this story is mine.

:

:

:

Satu hal yang Luhan tahu, Sehun adalah miliknya.

Dan Sehun harus tetap bersamanya, selamanya.

:

:

 **Chapter 2**

:

:

Sepasang iris jernih seperti milik rusa itu perlahan terbuka, berkedip pelan beberapa kali untuk membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya yang masuk.

"Eunghh.."

Dia berusaha menggerakkan tangan kanannya, namun terasa berat. Ada sepasang tangan yang menggenggam tangannya erat. Dia berusaha meloloskan tangannya dari genggaman tersebut, namun hal itu ternyata membuat sang pemilik tangan lainnya yang sedang tertidur menjadi terbangun.

Perlahan kepala yang tertidur dalam posisi tertelungkup itu terangkat, dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat melihat orang yang selama dua hari ini dia jaga siang malam akhirnya terbangun juga.

"Lu.. Luhan, akhirnya kau sadar" Sehun yang kaget mendapati Luhan sudah terbangun pun langsung menghubungi suster jaga agar memeriksa kondisi Luhan.

"Lu, tunggu sebentar yah, Dokter akan memeriksa keadaanmu. Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini? Pusing? Mual? Hmm?" Sehun bertanya sambil mengelus sayang rambut Luhan dan sedikit membenarkan poni Luhan yang sudah sedikit panjang tersebut.

Namun Luhan hanya diam seribu bahasa, dia hanya menatap mata Sehun sebentar lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, membuat Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, dia tahu Luhan masih marah padanya.

Pintu kamar itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Yixing yang berlari dan langsung memeluk Luhan dengan erat "Anak nakal! Kau membuat aku khawatir lagi, kau tahu!" Sementara Luhan hanya memejamkan matanya menerima semua kekesalan, kekhwatiran dan segala macam bentuk lain rasa sayang seorang Zhang Yixing kepadanya.

"Luu.." Baekhyun yang memeluk Luhan dari sisi lainnya membuat Luhan menjadi kehabisan nafas karena dipeluk dengan sangat erat oleh kedua orang tersebut " Aku betul-betul bahagia kau akhirnya bangun juga, ka-kami khawatir Lu, jangan seperti ini lagi"

Luhan tersenyum tipis dan menganggukkan kepalanya dalam diam.

"Hyung, lepaskan Luhan, Dokternya sudah datang" Sehun menepuk pelan pundak Yixing, membuat Yixing dan juga Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan -selamat kembali ke dunia ini- mereka.

"Kami menunggumu diluar hmm.." Sehun mengusap sayang kepala Luhan dan mencium keningnya, yang lagi-lagi hanya dijawab Luhan dengan keterbisuannya.

Sepanjang menunggu Luhan diperiksa oleh Dokter, Baekhyun dan Yixing berdebat tentang siapa yang akan merawat Luhan dalam masa pemulihannya nanti, dan apakah mereka akan meminta tolong Kyungsoo untuk memasak makanan yang sehat untuk Luhan atau memesan katering saja untuk sementara waktu. Kris dan Chanyeol sendiri lebih memilih untuk membahas latihan basket untuk pertandingan antar Universitas bulan depan.

Sementara Sehun, dia lebih memilih diam. Dia terhanyut dengan fikiran dan perasaannya sendiri. Sehun tidak tahu apakah yang dia rasakan kepada luhan saat ini adalah perasaan sayang yang tulus atau hanya sekedar rasa kasihan atau mungkin tidak lebih dari kewajibannya memenuhi janji sang kakek kepada sahabatnya?

:

:

Pintu ruangan terbuka, menampilkan sosok Dokter dengan name Lee Donghae dengan senyum menawannya "Keadaan Luhan sudah lebih baik, aku rasa tiga atau empat hari lagi dia sudah diperbolehkan pulang"

Sehun menghembuskan nafas lega "Terima kasih Dokter Lee" dia tersenyum tipis kepada Dokter yang sudah lumayan dekat dengan keluarganya maupun Luhan.

"Jaga Luhan dengan baik Sehun-ah, dan tolong jangan bermain dengan emosinya. Aku rasa emosinya benar-benar tidak stabil belakangan ini sampai dia berani melakukan hal itu, lagi.." Dokter Lee tersenyum pahit, dia mengenal pasiennya ini sejak empat tahun lagu, sejak pertama kali anak tersebut dibawa ke Rumah Sakit tempatnya bekerja dalam keadaan sekarat karena memotong urat nadinya sendiri, beruntung saat itu Luhan berhasil selamat meskipun sayatan pisau tersebut cukup dalam.

Sehun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lirih. Dia merasa bersalah setiap kali Luhan berusaha untuk bunuh diri atau melukai tubuhnya sendiri, dia merasa gagal sebagai kekasih yang baik bagi Luhan dan sebagai cucu yang baik bagi kakeknya "Maafkan aku kek, aku akan menjaga Luhan lebih baik lagi" Janji Sehun dalam hatinya.

Tepukan kecil dipundaknya menyadarkan Sehun, dia mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat Kris yang tersenyum prihatin kepadanya "Ayo masuk Hun-ah"

Sehun mengangguk dan mengekori teman-temannya masuk kembali ke ruang rawat Luhan. Disana terlihat Luhan yang sedang duduk sambil memandang keluar jendela, dia tidak menyadari teman-temannya datang, sampai sebuah lengan melingkari pinggangnya, memeluknya dari samping "Sedang melihat apa heum?"

Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Sehun yang tersenyum sangat tampan kepadanya. Luhan hanya terdiam sambil terus memandang ke dalam sepasang mata tajam itu yang terlihat sangat lelah, terlihat dari kantung matanya.

.

 _CUP_

.

Bibir Sehun mendarat dibibir kissable Luhan lama, hanya menempel dan menyalurkan rasa sayang serta khawatirnya. Dia menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Luhan, membuat wajah mereka sangat dekat, bahkan Luhan bisa merasakan nafas hangat Sehun diwajahnya.

"Jangan seperti ini lagi Lu, aku mohon.. Aku mau gila rasanya. Maafkan aku yang membuatmu kesal akhir-akhir ini, aku janji akan menuruti semua keinginanmu, jangan berbuat nekat lagi oke, kau tahu kan aku sangat menyayangimu?"

Luhan masih tetap diam, tetapi mengangguk dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Sehun, menyamankan posisinya dipelukan orang yang sangat dia cintai ini.

"Ekhem, sepertinya kita harus pergi atau hanya akan menjadi obat nyamuk didepan sepasang burung pecinta ini"

"Betul Baek, kita yang pemeran figuran disinetron telenovela ini harus menyingkir karena sepertinya sang pemeran utama sudah kembali ke layar kaca" Yixing merangkul bahu Baekhyun dan mereka terkikik bersama, senang rasanya menggoda Luhan yang kini mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

.

 _CUP_

.

Sehun mengecup lagi Luhan yang nampak sangat imut jika sedang merajuk seperti itu "Jangan seperti itu Lu, kau sangat imut. Aku jadi ingin menciummu terus" Luhan membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan Sehun, dia kembali menelusupkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher Sehun dengan wajah memerah malu.

"Awww, sepertinya kita harus benar-benar pergi dari sini, sebelum sinetron ini berlanjut ke episode berikutnya" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, dia lalu menarik lengan Chanyeol menuju pintu kamar Luhan.

"Bye Hun. Bye Lu" Chanyeol melambaikan sebelah tangannya dan memberikan cengiran bodohnya, sambil mengikuti Baekhyun keluar dari ruang rawat inap Luhan.

"Kami pulang dulu Lu, nanti sore kami kesini lagi, kau mau aku masakkan apa?" Yixing mengelus sayang tangan Luhan yang tidak dipasangi selang infus.

"Apa saja hyung" Luhan tersenyum manis, masih dalam dekapan Sehun.

"Yasudah, kami pergi dulu yah. Sehun, kau harus menjaga Luhan dengan baik, oke? Bye Lulu sayang" Yixing mengecup sekilas pipi Luhan dan berlalu dengan Kris yang bergelayut manja dilengannya.

"Aku tidak dikecup juga yeobo?" Kris memanyunkan bibirnya yang langsung dihadiahi Yixing pukulan sayang dikepalanya "Aww, kenapa malah dipukul?" Kris mempoutkan bibirnya yang membuat Yixing malah bergidik jijik melihatnya.

"Hentikan aegyomu Wu, itu terlihat menjijikan" Yixing menarik Kris untuk segera keluar karena Baekhyun pasti sudah menunggu mereka diparkiran.

:

:

Sepeninggal teman-temannya, suasana diruangan bercat putih itu kembali terasa sunyi. Luhan masih berada dalam dekapan Sehun yang kini sudah duduk berdua diranjang Luhan yang tidak begitu besar. Hanya terdengar suara nafas saling bersahutan sambil sesekali Sehun memainkan helaian rambut Luhan yang terasa sangat sangat halus.

"Kau mengantuk Lu? Mau tidur?" Sehun melirik ke arah Luhan yang masih setia menempel disela lehernya, membuatnya terkadang sedikit kegelian ketika Luhan mengusakkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Ani, kau hanya senang dengan posisi ini. Aku merasa sangat dekat denganmu dan aku suka menghirup wangi colognemu Sehunnie"

"Kau tahu Lu, aku bahkan belum mandi dua hari ini. Aku menjagamu siang malam disini, Baekhyun hyung bahkan memaksaku pergi kekantin untuk sekedar makan. Sebetulnya aku tidak mau kemana-mana, aku takut ketika kau membuka mata dan aku tidak berada disampingmu"

Luhan mendongak dan menatap Sehun dengan berkaca-kaca dan bibir bergetar "Sehunnie.."

"Ada apa heum? Apa aku terlalu bau?" Sehun tertawa kecil sambil tangannya menangkup kedua pipi Luhan.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang saja dan membiarkan aku disini. Ka-kau harus makan dengan baik da-dan juga mandi Seh-Sehunnie.." Setitik air mata akhirnya turun, Luhan tidak mampu lagi menahannya.

"Sshh.. Hei kenapa menangis Lu, aku baik-baik saja, dan lihat aku yang belum mandi dua hari bahkan tetap terlihat lebih tampan dari Song Joong Ki, aktor favoritemu itu Lu" Sehun tertawa kecil lagi, berusaha mengganti topik pembicaraan untuk meredakan tangis Luhan.

"Kenapa?" Luhan menghapus air mata sialannya yang sulit sekali dia hentikan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa apanya Lu?" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan yang mengusap bekas air matanya dengan kasar, dia mengusap dengan lembut jejak air mata dikedua pipi Luhan.

"Kenapa kau tetap bertahan bersamaku dan bersikap seolah-olah kau mencintaiku? Kenapa kau terus seperti ini? Kau tahu kan aku mencintaimu? Kalau kau terus seperti ini, aku akan semakin mengikatmu dan tidak akan mau melepasmu untuk orang lain, apalagi untuk si keparat Soojung itu"

Sehun terdiam, dia memandang lurus ke iris sebening rusa milik Luhan. Tangannya menangkup kedua pipi Luhan dan dia menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Luhan, membuat mata mereka saling memandang dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Aku akan terus bertahan bersamamu, menjagamu, dan menyayangimu. Tidak apa kalau kau tidak mau melepasku, karena aku pun tidak akan melepasmu. Dan yah kau benar, Soojung itu keparat. Jika kau melepaskanku, aku bahkan lebih sudi harus mengemis dikakimu agar kita bersama lagi dari pada harus memilih Soojung"

Sehun mengecup lembut bibir Luhan, membuat Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati perlakuan lembut Sehun yang membuatnya semakin jatuh cinta dengan pria ini.

"Tapi kau tidak mencintaiku Sehunnie" Luhan menatap Sehun dalam dengan pandangan sedihnya.

"Aku menyayangimu Lu" Sehun membawa Luhan kembali kedalam dekapannya, dia mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan.

"Tapi kau tidak mencintaiku.." Lirih Luhan.

Sehun hanya bisa terdiam, dia semakin mengeratkan dekapannya.

"Maafkan aku Lu, mungkin sekarang aku belum bisa membalas perasaan cintamu, tapi aku menyayangimu, sungguh" batin Sehun.

Dia tidak berani mengatakan kenyataan ini langsung ke hadapan Luhan meskipun dia tahu, bahwa Luhan mengetahui seperti perasaannya untuk Luhan saat ini. Dia hanya tidak mau menyakiti Luhan lebih jauh lagi.

:

:

"Lu, sudah siap untuk pulang?" Sehun sedang memasukkan beberapa barang-barang ke dalam backpack hitam milik Luhan ketika sang kekasih keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Heumm. Sudah, ayo pulang Hunnie"

Luhan duduk dipinggir ranjang, melihat Sehun yang dengan cekatan memeriksa apa semua baju atau barang-barang yang dibawakan oleh Baekhyun untuk Luhan pakai di Rumah Sakit selama beberapa hari ini sudah masuk semua ke dalam tas atau belum. Dia tidak mau ada barang yang tertinggal, karena Luhan pasti kesal kalau salah satu barang miliknya hilang begitu saja.

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya ketika merasakan ada yang menatapnya dengan intens "Ada apa Lu? Aku tampan seperti biasanya kan?" Sehun menyempatkan diri mencolek dagu Luhan sebelum kembali ke kegiatan beres-beresnya.

"Sehunnie.." Luhan tidak melepaskan tatapannya dari Sehun, dia terus memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik orang yang sudah berhasil "menjinakkan" dirinya empat tahun belakangan ini.

"Wae Lu?" Sehun menutup resleting backpack hitam Luhan dan meletakkannya didekat diatas sofa diseberang kasur Luhan.

Luhan tidak menjawab, tapi dia terus menatap Sehun intens ke dalam matanya, seolah ingin mencari suatu kepastian.

"Kenapa diam saja? Tadi kau memanggilku, ada yang ingin kau sampaikan Lu? Katakan saja sayang, aku mendengarkanmu"

Luhan tetap diam, tapi dia menarik tubuh tegap Sehun mendekat dan mendekap eratnya. Menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang Sehun "Terimakasih.."

Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar pernyataan Luhan yang tiba-tiba ini "Terimakasih untuk apa Lu?"

"Terimakasih karena masih mau berada disisiku. Terimakasih karena menjagaku dengan baik. Dan terimakasih karena kau menyayangiku, aku tidak akan mengharapkan kau mencintaiku lagi, seperti ini saja aku sudah senang.."

Sehun merasakan punggung Luhan bergetar dalam pelukannya "Ssshh Lu, uljima. Tidak perlu berterimakasih, aku melakukan ini tulus, karena aku menyayangimu. Aku kan terus bersamamu dan menjagamu, jangan menangis lagi sayang"

Luhan menghapus air matanya, meskipun dia masih terisak, saat Sehun tiba-tiba mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher jenjang Sehun dan tanpa aba-aba Sehun menyambar bibirnya dan membungkam isakannya. Sehun mengemut bibir bawah dan atas Luhan bergantian, membuat Luhan terbuai akan ciuman lembut nan memabukkan itu.

Luhan sudah memantapkan hatinya, bahwa dia akan berusaha menerima Sehun yang seperti ini. Yang menjalani hubungan atas dasar perjodohan, tetapi menjaga Luhan dengan sangat baik dan perhatian, meskipun Sehun selalu membalas pernyataan cinta Luhan dengan kata sayang, tidak apa, Luhan mengerti. Orang seperti dirinya seharusnya bersyukur bisa mendapatkan guardian angel tampan dan super baik serta sabar seperti Sehun. Kalau itu orang lain, Luhan tidak yakin mereka akan tetap bertahan disisinya dengan semua perilaku gilanya.

:

:

:

 _"_ _SURPRISE!"_

Teriakan nyaring Baekhyun, suara terompet Yixing dan tabung confetti yang dibuka Chanyeol membuat Luhan membelalakkan matanya kaget. Dia bahkan sampai mundur dua langkah dan menabrak dada bidang Sehun dibelakangnya.

"Whoaa" Luhan menutup mulutnya saat seseorang keluar dari balik punggung lebar Chanyeol.

"Welcome Home Princess Luhannie" adalah bacaan dari spanduk kecil yang Kris pegang, dia merentangkan spanduk kecil itu sambil memakai bando tanduk rusa dan hidung mainan berwarna merah. Membuat Luhan terkekeh melihat Kris yang biasanya tampil sok cool sekarang menjadi sangat imut dengan bando tanduk rusa dan hidung mainan yang Luhan tahu bahwa itu miliknya dan Kris pasti mengambil barang-barang itu dari kamarnya.

Sebuah tangan melingkar dipinggang Luhan dan mengecup cuping telinga Luhan sambil membisikkan "Welcome home my princess" dengan suara beratnya.

"Hunnie, Lulu tampan, Manly! Lulu prince! Bukan princess!" Luhan menghentakkan kakinya dan mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Arraseo, arraseo prince Lulu yang cantik"

Luhan baru saja akan mengembangkan senyumnya tapi dia urungkan saat mendengar kata diakhir kalimat yang Sehun ucapkan "Hunnie menyebalkan!" Luhan memaksa melepaskan pegangan tangan Sehun dipinggangnya sementara Sehun sendiri sedang tertawa melihat cara merajuk Luhan yang membuatnya tampak semakin imut dan menggemaskan, sangat jauh dari kata manly. Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan agar menghadap ke arahnya dan-

.

 _CUP_

.

Bibir Sehun langsung menyesap bibir mungil Luhan yang entah mengapa belakangan ini seperti menjadi candu baginya. Sehun juga menyempatkan mengigit kecil ujung bibir Luhan sebelum melepaskan kecupannya "Laki-laki manly tidak merajuk apalagi merengek Lu"

"Hunnie.." Pipi Luhan memerah, antara malu dan juga masih kesal karena terus digoda oleh kekasih tampannya.

"EHEM! Apa penyambutan kami sia-sia? Apa kau hanya akan memeluk dan bercumbu dengan si albino itu saja Lu? Haish!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Mungkin kalau kami tinggalkan kalian disini berdua sekarang, kalian akan melanjutkan ciuman kalian ke sesi yang lebih panas dan berakhir dengan bercinta didepan pintu masuk" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas dan beranjak ke dapur, meninggalkan Luhan yang wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang.

"BAEKHYUN! Sehun tidak semesum dirimu, asal kau tahu!" Luhan langsung berlari mengejar Baekhyun yang sekarang juga ikutan berlari mengitari meja makan karena takut akan dicekik Luhan.

"Aku tidak mesum Lu, Chanyeol lah yang mesum. Lagi pula aku yakin kau juga akan seperti aku kalau sudah MERASAKANNYA" Baekhyun menaik turunkan alisnya sambil menekankan kata diakhir kalimatnya, membuat wajah Luhan semakin merah padam dan semakin semangat mengejar Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang berlari mengelilingi apartemen Luhan sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aku senang melihat Luhan bisa seceria itu lagi" Yixing bersandar dipelukan Kris sambil menatap lekat kedua sahabatnya yang sedang berlari sambil tertawa riang seperti anak kecil.

"Sehun-ah"

"Ne hyung"

Pandangan Yixing dan Sehun tetap terfokus pada Luhan yang kini sedang menggelitiki Baekhyun sampai dia terguling dari sofa.

"Terimakasih karena sudah menjaga Luhan dengan baik" Yixing menoleh dan tersenyum dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca menatap Sehun.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih hyung. Aku hanya menjalankan kewajibanku sebagai seorang kekasih yang baik. Aku juga akan selalu menjaganya dan berusaha membahagiakannya"

Sehun menangkap kedua tangan Luhan yang melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang. Dia sedang bersembunyi dibalik punggung tegap Sehun, berusaha menghindar dari kejaran Baekhyun yang ingin balas dendam karena Luhan tadi telah menggelitikinya.

"Berhenti berlari Lu, kau baru keluar dari Rumah Sakit. Jangan bermain terlalu lelah, ayo kita bawa barang-barang ini ke kamarmu dan makan siang, Yixing hyung sudah memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu"

Luhan hanya tersenyum anak kecil sambil menganggukkan kepalanya imut sambil mengikuti Sehun dan memeluk Sehun dari belakang, mereka terlihat seperti sedang bermain kereta-keretaan, sungguh menggemaskan.

"Baek, kau dan Chanyeol bereskan semua ini. Aku dan Kris akan menyiapkan makanan"

"Yak! Hyung, kenapa aku yang harus membereskan semua kekacauan ini?" Baekhyun melirik malas sisa confetti yang berserakan dilantai.

"Karena ini semua idemu. Cepat bereskan atau kau tidak akan mendapatkan jatah makan siang" Ancam Yixing yang langsung berjalan ke dapur, diikuti Kris yang sedang melepaskan bando tanduk rusa dan hidung mainan milik Luhan.

"Sudahlah Chagi, jangan cemberut terus. Ayo kita bereskan ini bersama-sama agar bisa cepat makan siang, aku lapar sekali"

"Apa yang ada diotakmu hanya makanan Park?!" Baekhyun menatap sengit kekasihnya yang bertelinga Yoda itu.

"Tidak, diotakku juga ada yang lain"

"Apa?"

"Lubang ketatmu Byunhh.." Chanyeol membisikkan kalimatnya ditelinga Baekhyun dengan suara dibuat seserak mungkin, yang menghasilkan pukulan yang cukup keras dibelakang kepalanya.

"Aww! Ini sakit Chagi" Chanyeol mengelus belakang kepalanya yang menjadi korban kebrutalan kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau tahu, kau sangat mesum Park Chanyeol!"

"Iya aku tahu. Kau kan tadi sudah mengatakan didepan semua orang bahwa yang mesum itu aku, bukan kau. Meskipun yang selalu minta tambah ronde itu kau, bukan aku.." Chanyeol mengecilkan suara diakhir kalimatnya, namun ternyata hal itu masih bisa ditangkap oleh telinga sang pecinta eyeliner tersebut.

"PARK-MESUM-CHANYEOL!"

:

:

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlihat menggelepar lemah dimeja makan sehabis membereskan kekacauan di apartemen Luhan. Sementara sang pemilik apartemen sendiri belum juga keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kris, tolong panggilkan Sehun dan Luhan ya, makan siangnya sudah siap"

"Oke yeobo" Kris menaruh piring yang dibawanya dimeja makan. Dia berbalik ke arah dapur untuk membersihkan tangannya dan menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup sekilas dimple kesayangannya itu, membuat Yixing yang sedang menata sayuran dipiringnya terlonjak kaget.

"Kris!"

Dan sang pelaku yang membuat Yixing hampir menjatuhkan piring beserta sayurannya itu pun lari secepat kilat ke kamar sang pemilik apartemen dari pada harus merasakan pedasnya cubitan sang koki cantik.

.

 _Tok. Tok. Tok_

.

"Sehun-ah, Luhannie, makan siang sudah siap"

Pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan Luhan yang seperti habis berganti pakaian yang lebih casual "Ne hyung, kami akan kesana"

:

:

"Whoaa menu makan siang hari ini steak!" Luhan terlihat membolakan matanya melihat menu makan siang kesukaannya terhidang dimeja makan.

Mereka semua duduk dimeja makan yang berada tepat didepan dapur, dan mulai memakan makan siang yang dimasakkan Yixing secara khusus dalam rangka menyambut Luhan yang baru kembali dari Rumah Sakit.

"Lu makan yang ini juga ya, ini bagus untuk masa penyembuhanmu"

Yixing menaruh sesendok sayuran dipiring Luhan yang langsung dihadiahi Luhan dengan tatapan tidak sukanya. Dia mendorong piringnya ke depan dengan kasar.

"Hei Lu, jangan seperti itu sayang"

Sehun menarik piring itu kembali mendekat, namun Luhan kembali mendorong keras piring itu agar menjauh, membuat sayuran yang berada diatas piring itu menjadi sedikit tumpah ke meja.

"Luhan!"

Sehun tanpa sadar menaikkan nada bicaranya dan itu membuat Luhan langsung menampakkan ekspresi tidak sukanya. Terlihat dari kedua alisnya yang menukik dan giginya yang bergemeletuk menahan amarah.

"Hey, maaf sayang. A-aku tidak sengaja, jangan marah okay? Pindahkan saja sayurannya ke piringku, biar aku yang memakannya"

Suasana dimeja makan itu menjadi tegang, Baekhyun memelototkan matanya ke arah Yixing seolah menyalahkan Yixing atas amarah Luhan. Dan itu membuat Yixing merasa tidak enak karena membuat Sehun dan Luhan bertengkar kembali karena hal kecil yang dia sebabkan.

"Lu, maaf. Aku tahu kau tidak suka makan sayuran, tapi ini bagus untuk masa pemulihanmu. Tapi kalau kau tidak mau, tidak apa-apa, tidak usah dimakan. Biar aku yang membuangnya dari piringmu" Yixing baru hendak meraih piring Luhan, saat tangan Sehun menahannya.

"Jangan dibuang hyung. Pindahkan ke piringku saja, aku yang akan menghabiskannya"

Sehun memindahkan sayuran itu dari piring Luhan dan menaruh kembali piring yang berisi daging steak dan kentang goreng itu dihadapan Luhan lagi, namun Luhan tetap diam.

"Lu, ayo dimakan sayang"

Luhan baru saja memotong kembali steaknya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut saat tiba-tiba handphone Sehun berdering menandakan ada telefon masuk.

Sehun menarik keluar handphonenya dan melihat caller id sang penelefon dan dengan berat hati dia mereject telefon itu.

Sehun menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati Luhan yang sedang menatap intens ke arahnya "Kenapa Lu? Makan lagi sayang" Sehun tersenyum dan mengelus sayang kepala Luhan.

Baru saja dia akan memasukkan kentang goreng ke mulutnya, namun handphonenya kembali berdering, membuat Sehun menghela nafasnya kasar "Hahhh.."

"Angkat saja dulu Hun. Mungkin orang yang menelefonmu itu sedang ada perlu penting. Jawab dulu telefonmu sana"

Chanyeol memakai gesture seperti orang sedang mengusir kepada Sehun dengan garpu ditangannya. Sehun melihat lagi ke layar handphonenya dan memutuskan mengikut saran Chanyeol, dia baru saja akan berdiri dari kursinya, sampai sebuah tangan mencengkram tangan kanannya.

"Aku angkat telefon sebentar sayang" Sehun berusaha melepaskan cengkaraman tangan Luhan yang terasa kuat dilengannya.

"Jawab telefonmu disini" Luhan berbicara dengan lirih sambil menundukan kepalanya, dia sempat melihat sekilas siapa orang yang menghubungi Sehun tadi, membuat moodnya memburuk lagi.

"Sebentar saja sayang. Aku akan segera kembali" Sehun melepaskan cengkraman Luhan dari tangannya dan menjawab telefon tersebut dibalkon apartemen Luhan dan berdiri membelakangi meja makan.

Sehun sepertinya tidak sadar bahwa perilakunya saat ini ternyata memancing kembali amarah dan emosi Luhan. Sementara Luhan sendiri hanya diam sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada pisau tatkala melihat Sehun terlihat begitu bahagia sampai tertawa kecil saat menjawab telefon dari orang tersebut. Orang yang lebih dulu merebut hati Sehun darinya.

:

:

Saat Sehun kembali ke meja makan, dia melihat Yixing tengah duduk ditempatnya dan Kris yang terlihat seperti sedang memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

"Ada apa ini hyung"

Sehun kaget saat melihat tangan kanan Luhan yang menggenggam erat pisau dagingnya hingga berdarah. Bagaimana tidak, Luhan menggenggam bagian tajam pisau tersebut, menyebabkan darah mulai mengucur deras dari tangan mungilnya itu.

"Luhan, apa yang kau lakukan sayang? Lepaskan Luhan, jangan gila!"

Yixing menyingkir saat Sehun mengambil alih untuk melepaskan pisau tersebut dari tangan Luhan.

Luhan hanya diam tanpa ekspresi dengan tatapan tajam lurus ke arah mata Sehun. Tidak dia pedulikan Kris dan Sehun yang berusaha melepaskan pisau itu dari tangannya sampai-

"Ahhh.."

Luhan membelalakan matanya saat pisau yang coba Sehun lepaskan darinya malah melukai tangan Sehun sendiri hingga berdarah.

"Se-Sehunnie.." Luhan tiba-tiba melepaskan pisau itu hingga jatuh ke lantai dan menangis melihat darah yang juga keluar dari tangan Sehun.

Sehun menahan pergerakan tangan kanan Luhan yang terluka dengan tangan kirinya yang juga terluka. Dan tangan kanannya merengkuh Luhan yang langsung terisak didalam pelukannya.

"Se-Sehun-nie ma-maaf.. Hiks.."

"Sshhh.. Gwenchana Lu. Jinjja gwenchanayo.." Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan sambil tangan kanannya mengelus punggung Luhan untuk menenangkannya.

Luhan menarik lepas tangan kanannya yang terluka dan memeluk Sehun dengan erat, membuat kemeja putih yang Sehun kenakan terkena noda darah Luhan.

"Jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku, ma-maaf Hun-Hunnie.. Hiks.."

Sehun menarik pelukan Luhan agar sedikit melonggar dan dia bisa melihat wajah Luhan. Mata rusa itu berair, dengan hidung memerah dan bibir bergetar menahan isakannya, Luhan sungguh terlihat sangat imut.

Sehun mengecup kedua mata Luhan, beralih ke kedua pipinya yang penuh dengan jejak air mata, lalu turun ke hidung yang memerah itu dan berakhir dengan mengecup bibir Luhan, berharap malaikat kecil itu berhenti terisak.

"Aku disini Lu, aku tidak kemana-mana sayang. Sudah, sekarang mari kita obati luka ini, arra?" Sehun mengecup sekilas bibir Luhan dan membawa Luhan ke pangkuannya sementara Yixing dan Baekhyun berusaha membersihkan dan mengobati luka mereka.

Luhan mengangguk sambil masih sesekali terisak, Luhan juga mendekap erat Sehun dengan tangan kirinya dan beberapa kali menatap mata Sehun.

"Wae Lu? Aku baik-baik saja sayang. Jangan khawatirkan aku, kau harusnya khawatir dengan keadaan tanganmu sendiri sayang"

Luhan baru hendak menelusupkan kembali kepalanya diperpotongan leher Sehun, saat tangan Sehun menarik dagunya dan membuatnya berhadapan dengan wajah tampan sang kekasih.

"Aku salah lagi ya Lu?" Sehun menatap dalam ke sepasang iris jernih itu, sementara Luhan tetap bungkam.

"Apapun kesalahanku yang membuatmu kesal. Aku mohon maafkan aku, heum? Jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri lagi Lu. Pukul aku jika kau kesal, tampar aku atau lakukan apapun yang kau mau. Tapi tolong berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri Luhannie, tubuhmu sudah cukup menderita, apa kau tidak kasihan? Berjanjilah padaku untuk berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri, oke?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk dengan pelan, dia seperti tidak yakin bisa memenuhi permintaan Sehun. Atau mungkin belum, dia masih belum bisa, tapi dia akan berusaha. Demi dirinya sendiri dan demi Sehun, juga demi sahabat-sahabatnya yang begitu menyayanginya.

Luhan akan berusaha.

:

:

:

Tbc

:

:

:

Haii lagi..

Aku bawa chapter 2 nya nih?

Gimana menurut kalian? Ceritanya udah mulai ngaco? Atau feelnya mulai awur-awuran?

Aku minta maaf kalau ada typo, alur yang kecepetan, ide cerita yang pasaran, pengulangan kata, atau banyaklah aku yakin kekurangannya di ff ini, maklumlah author ala-ala..

XD

Kalau ada kritik dan saran yang membangun, boleh dituangkan dikotak review.

Dannn, terimakasih sekali buat para reader yang sudah memberikan review, apalagi yang khilaf sampai mau follow dan favorite ff ini.

XD

Nih ceritanya saya panjangin dikit sesuai janji saya yang kemarin.

Maaf juga gak bisa fast update.

Intinya selamat menikmati ff ini yah..

Selamat berpuasa juga bagi yang menjalankan ^^

.

So, mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Please, Stay With Me**

::

Story By **Double Kim**

Sehun - Luhan

Slight : Kris - Yixing, Chanyeol - Baekhyun

Other Exo Member

Genre : Yaoi, BL, Drama, Angst

Rate T (aja)

::

Oh Sehun milik Luhan

Luhan milik Oh Sehun

But Kim Jongin, Kim Hanbin and this story is mine.

:

:

:

Satu hal yang Luhan tahu, Sehun adalah miliknya.

Dan Sehun harus tetap bersamanya, selamanya.

:

:

 **Chapter 3**

:

:

Suara bantingan benda-benda menggema memenuhi gendang telinganya. Pecahan vas bunga tercecer di sekitar kakinya. Sesosok tubuh mungil dengan rambut acak-acakan, sudut bibir yang berdarah serta ujung kaosnya yang sobek tampak menggigil mengenaskan. Dia bergetar saat mendengar suara berat seorang lelaki meneriakkan namanya.

"Luhan!"

"Xi Luhan, keluar kau! Atau aku akan memukuli ibumu sampai dia mati! Keluar kau anak sialan!"

Suara gedoran pintu membuat si mungil bernama Luhan itu memejamkan matanya erat "Mama, Luhan takut, Hiks"

.

 _BRAK!_

.

Pintu itu terbuka sempurna akibat tendangan kuat dari arah luar, membuat Luhan yang tengah bersandar di pinggir kasur langsung merangkak mendekati lemari pakaian ibunya. Sedikit lagi tangan mungilnya akan sampai pada handle pintu lemari tersebut saat tarikan kuat dia rasakan di rambut.

"Akh! Baba! Baba, sakit.. Hiks"

Air mata semakin deras mengalir di kedua pipinya saat sang ayah dengan tidak berperasaannya menyeret dia ke arah ruang tamu. Di sana terbaring sosok wanita cantik yang kini tampak sangat mengenaskan dengan darah disudut bibir dan pelipisnya, serta lebam di sekujur tubuhnya.

Luhan didorong dengan kasar ke arah wanita itu, dia merangkak mendekati wanita itu "Mama, hiks, mama.."

"Lulu, kenapa keluar nak? Bukankah mama sudah bilang untuk menunggu di dalam kamar?"

Suara wanita tersebut sangat lemah, air mata mengalir dari mata indahnya yang mirip dengan mata milik Luhan. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh pinggiran bibir Luhan yang terluka, membuat Luhan sedikit meringis. Sungguh hatinya sakit melihat putra semata wayangnya diperlakukan dengan sangat kejam, apalagi oleh suaminya sendiri.

Belaian hangat dari tangan sang mama menghilang saat lagi-lagi, tarikan kuat Luhan rasakan di kepalanya, membuat dia terpaksa berdiri mengikuti kemana arah sang baba membawanya.

"Hangeng, lepaskan Luhan, aku mohon Hangeng" Wanita tersebut berteriak lirih dan berusaha bangkit meskipun seluruh tubuhnya terasa hancur. Dia berjalan tertatih-tatih saat melihat ke arah mana Luhan akan dibawa oleh suaminya.

"Tidak Hangeng, jangan! Kau gila! Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Dia anakmu Hangeng, Demi Tuhan!"

"Anakku? Dia, anakku? Kau yakin? Bukankah dia anak harammu dan mantan kekasih bajinganmu itu, hah?!"

Wanita itu menggeleng sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkaraman kuat suaminya di kerah baju anaknya. Posisi Luhan sudah setengah badan menjorok ke bawah, ke arah kolam renang rumah mewah mereka. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar dan dia tidak berani bergerak barang seinchi pun, dia takut sedikit saja dia bergerak atau berusaha meronta dari cengkraman ayahnya, maka ayahnya akan benar-benar melemparkankan dari lantai dua rumah mereka ke dalam dinginnya air kolam renang malam ini, Luhan sangat takut, apalagi dia phobia ketinggian.

"Xi Jihyo.. Ahh, maksudku Song Jihyo, apakah kau yakin jika darah anak ini sama denganku? Apakah kau yakin jika anak ini anak kandungku? Dan kenapa wajah busuknya ini semakin hari semakin mirip dengan mantan kekasih bajinganmu itu? Haruskah aku mengganti marganya menjadi Choi Luhan? Seperti ayahnya, Choi Siwon?!" Hangeng berdesis mengerikan saat menyebutkan nama seseorang itu di akhir kalimatnya.

"Tidak Hangeng, tidak. Dia anak kita, Luhan anakmu" Jihyo menggeleng keras saat dia melihat Hangeng semakin mendorong tubuh Luhan ke bawah "Hangeng tidak Hangeng! Jangan!"

Bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara teriakan pilu ibunya, Luhan merasakan tubuhnya meluncur tak berdaya ke bawah, dan secepat itu juga dia merasakan air menampar keras tubuhnya dan perlahan-lahan memenuhi paru-parunya. Dia sudah akan menutup matanya saat sebuah tangan menggapai tubuhnya yang sudah melemas.

Perlahan-lahan mata rusa yang indah itu berkedip dan tiba-tiba dia terbatuk saat merasakan air mulai merangsek keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya.

"Luhan. Lulu, kau baik-baik saja sayang?" Tangan yang masih kokoh meskipun kulitnya mulai berkerut itu membawa Luhan kedalam dekapannya sambil mengelus sayang punggung cucu semata wayangnya itu.

"Kakek.." Luhan hanya sempat melihat senyum kakek tersayangnya sebentar saja, karena setelahnya semuanya gelap untuknya.

.

.

.

Tubuh itu terus bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya, sesekali dia akan menggumam pelan. Peluh menetes di dahi sempitnya "Mama.. Kakek.."

Sehun yang merasakan sesuatu bergerak di sebelahnya berbalik dan terbangun saat melihat tubuh sang kekasih berguling dengan gelisah "Sshh.. Lu, tenang sayang. Hey ada aku, tenang sayang, tenang.."

"Baba jangan. Baba jangan!"

Luhan terbangun dengan nafas memburu serta air mata yang mengalir deras, ketakutan sangat terpancar di wajah cantiknya. Dia langsung memeluk erat Sehun, yang hanya bisa mengelus punggungnya untuk menangkannya.

"Mimpi buruk lagi, heum?"

Luhan tidak bisa menjawab, dia terisak di dalam pelukan hangat sang kekasih.

"Sshh, tenang sayang. Kau aman bersamaku"

"Jangan pergi.." Lirih Luhan disela tangisnya.

"Ne, aku di sini Lu. Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana"

"Jangan pergi"

"Iya sayang, aku tidak akan pergi"

"Berjanjilah Hunnie, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku atau aku akan mati"

Sehun menangkup wajah cantik kekasihnya itu dan memberikan ciuman menenangkan di seluruh wajah Luhan, mulai dari kening, kedua iris rusa itu, kedua pipi gembil kesukaannya, serta bibir mungil yang selalu meneriakkan perasaan frustasi itu.

"Berhenti mengatakan hal mengerikan seperti itu Lu. Aku tidak akan pergi, dan kau tidak akan mati sebelum Tuhan mengizinkan, mengerti?"

Luhan mengangguk dalam pelukannya "Kau mau langsung mandi atau tidur lagi Lu? Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita"

"Aku sudah boleh ke kampus hari ini?" Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya sambil mengedipkan matanya yang terlihat sedikit sembab karena habis menangis.

"Lukamu sudah sembuh kan? Sudah bisa menulis lagi?" Sehun melihat keadaan telapak tangan kanan Luhan, dia menyentuhnya pelan dengan ujung telunjuknya "Masih sakit?"

Luhan menggeleng dengan cepat sehingga rambut caramelnya yang masih berantakan itu bergoyang dan semakin terlihat tak beraturan namun justru membuatnya terlihat semakin lucu.

"Arraseo, kau sudah boleh ke kampus hari ini. Mandilah, aku ke dapur dulu" Sehun mengecup kilat bibir mungil Luhan dan beranjak ke dapur, sementara Luhan langsung berlari kecil dan menutup pintu kamar mandi sampai berdebum keras, dia sangat senang akhirnya bisa kembali ke kampus dan bertemu teman-temannya, karena sungguh dia bosan seminggu ini dikurung di Rumah Sakit dan juga di apartemen mereka.

.

.

.

"Hunnie.."

Sepasang tangan melingkari perut kokohnya, membuatnya menoleh untuk melihat sang kekasih manjanya. Namun kepalanya tertahan oleh sebuah kecupan mendadak saat hendak menoleh.

"Masak apa? Wanginya enak sekali."

"Kau sudah mandi? Aku hanya masak nasi goreng kimchi kesukaanmu, telur dadar dan sosis goreng untukmu."

"Kenapa banyak sekali? Aku takut tidak bisa menghabiskannya, Hunnie.."

"Kau baru sembuh dari sakit, Lu. Badanmu juga terlihat lebih kurus belakangan ini, kau harus makan yang banyak, sayang."

"Tapi ini semua terlalu banyak, belum lagi aku harus minum susu."

"Akan aku suapi sampai makananmu habis. Aku mandi dulu sayang. Tolong taruh piring ini di meja makan ya, tapi berhati-hatilah."

"Ne.."

"Anak pintar." Sehun mengecup pipi kiri Luhan dan langsung menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar mereka.

Luhan menunggu Sehun selesai mandi sambil bermain game bola yang ada di handphonenya.

"Luhan, ayo makan."

"Kau sudah selesai."

"Iya."

Sehun menarik kursi dan duduk bersebelahan dengan Luhan. Dia mengecup sekilas pipi Luhan "Kau ada kuliah jam berapa, heum?"

"Jam sepuluh. Hunnie?"

"Aku jam sembilan. Jadi kita harus bergegas, karena dosen pertamaku sangat galak."

"Hmm.. Arraseo."

Mereka makan sambil bertengkar kecil karena Luhan yang terus-menerus memindahkan sayuran dari nasi gorengnya dan juga sosis yang terlalu memenuhi piringnya.

.

.

.

"Aku jemput jam makan siang nanti. Baik-baik di kelas, Lu. Hubungi aku kalau ada apa-apa."

"Hunnie, aku hanya akan masuk ke dalam kelas dan belajar. Jangan berlebihan."

"Pokoknya jangan aneh-aneh ya Lu."

"Aku tidak aneh.."

"Betul. Kau cantik, tidak aneh."

"EKHEM!"

Suara dehaman itu menghentikan kegiatan Sehun yang sedang mengecupi seluruh wajah Luhan. Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan memasang ekspresi menyebalkan, di sebelahnya Yixing terkikik melihat pasangan telenovela ini.

"Maaf mengganggu romansa kalian, wahai burung pecinta. Tapi kami butuh jalan untuk bisa masuk ke dalam kelas." Baekhyun berjalan di tengah-tengah Sehun dan Luhan, membuat pelukan mereka terlepas.

"Sayang, jangan seperti itu. Kau cemburu? Mau bermesraan seperti mereka juga?" Chanyeol mengusak sayang rambut sang kekasih.

"Yak! Siapa yang cemburu! Dan siapa juga yang mau bermesraan seperti burung pecinta seperti mereka!"

"Kami? Burung pecinta? Lalu, kalian apa? Burung mesum? Yang kerjanya saling mendesah tidak tahu tempat?" Sehun menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian sambil menaik turunkan alisnya, tangan kanannya terulur untuk menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya lagi.

"Yak! Siapa yang mesum?!"

Baekhyun hendak menarik kerah kemeja Sehun dengan wajah merah padam karena malu, tapi Luhan membuat badannya menjadi tameng dari aksi brutal sang sahabat kepada kekasihnya.

"Sudah, sudah.. Ini masih pagi, Baek. Ayo masuk kelas. Kau juga Lu. Aku masuk dulu ya sayang." Yixing mengecup bibir Kris sekilas dan langsung masuk ke dalam kelas, di ikuti Luhan yang melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sehun.

"Chagi.." Suara bass sang kekasih membuat langkah Baekhyun yang baru saja hendak memasuki kelas terhenti.

"Apa?"

Chanyeol menyodorkan pipinya ke arah wajah Baekhyun. Tapi bukannya kecupan yang didapatkan, Baekhyun malah mencubit pipinya dengan kencang.

"Aww! Sakit Baekki.."

"Rasakan itu Yoda! Cepat masuk ke kelasmu!"

Chanyeol mencebikkan bibirnya dan berbalik, mengikuti langkah kedua temannya yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan menuju kelas mereka "Ck. Dasar iblis betina."

"AKU MENDENGARMU PARK CHANYEOL!"

Chanyeol berlari secepat kilat begitu mendengar teriakan maut kekasihnya. Cukup pipinya yang dicubit pagi ini, jangan sampai anggota tubuh lainnya ikut jadi korban kebrutalan kekasih cerewetnya itu.

"Kalian benar-benar kekanakkan." Kris melihat Chanyeol yang terengah-engah dengan tatapan menyebalkan.

"Kau dan kekasihmu yang sok dewasa."

"Kami memang sudah dewasa."

"Kalian bukan dewasa, kalian memang sudah tua."

"Kau mau aku hajar?" Kris mengangkat tangan kanannya seolah-olah akan memukul kepala Chanyeol.

"Dasar kakek tua!" Chanyeol berlari sekuat tenaga demi menghindari Kris yang terlihat akan melemparkan binder yang dipegangnya.

"Ck. Anak bodoh itu betul-betul. Badan saja yang besar, otaknya betul-betul seperti anak sekolah dasar."

Kris yang merasa orang yang di sebelahnya diam saja, menoleh. Dia melihat Sehun sedang mengetik pesan sambil tersenyum seperti orang gila.

"Mengirim pesan ke orang itu lagi?"

"Dia sahabatku."

"Iya, orang itu sahabatmu. Tapi, kau tahu kan-"

"Iya, aku tahu. Luhan tidak akan suka, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Perasaanku tidak bisa hilang, hyung. Toh, Luhan tidak tahu. Dan aku tidak berselingkuh, kami hanya berkirim pesan layaknya sahabat baik, tidak apa kan?"

"Terserah kau saja. Luhan kekasihmu, kau yang paling tahu bagaimana wataknya. Jangan sampai kau menyesal nantinya."

"Tidak akan. Ayo masuk kelas, hyung."

Sehun merangkul pundak Kris memasuki kelas dengan senyum yang tidak hilang di bibirnya mengingat pesan yang baru saja orang itu kirimkan kepadanya.

.

.

.

Luhan mendongak saat suara nampan berisi piring penuh dengan makanan dan minuman di letakkan di depannya "Kris hyung, mana Sehun?"

"Dia harus mengumpulkan tugas kelompoknya ke ruangan Dosen Kang."

"Dia pergi sendiri?"

"Iya, sendiri. Tenang saja Lu, dia tidak pergi dengan Soojung."

Luhan mengangguk kecil, dia mengambil ponselnya dan menekan tombol cepat nomor satu yang langsung terhubung ke nomor telepon kekasihnya itu. Alisnya Luhan berkerut saat mendapati nada sibuk dari nomor telepon sang kekasih, siapa yang sedang dihubungi Sehun?

Luhan memasukkan dompet ke dalam tas dan segera beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana, Lu?" Yixing melirik Luhan sambil menyuapkan kimbab ke mulutnya.

"Aku mau menyusul Sehun ke ruang Dosen Kang. Kalian makan duluan saja, hyung."

"Mau aku temani?" Yixing hendak menaruh sumpitnya di meja, tapi Luhan menahan gerakannya.

"Lanjutkan saja makan siang kalian. Aku akan baik-baik saja hyung, sungguh. Aku hanya akan mencari Sehun."

"Jangan lama-lama, nanti makan siangmu dingin."

"Iya Kris hyung, aku tidak akan lama."

"Hati-hati Lu." Yixing melihat ke arah Luhan dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Ne, hyung."

Luhan berjalan ke ruangan Dosen Kang sambil terus mencoba menghubungi ponsel kekasihnya, tapi nadanya masih sibuk. Siapa yang Sehun hubungi? Kenapa lama sekali? Berbagai macam kemungkinan mulai berkecamuk di pikiran Luhan, dia menggelengkan kepalanya saat pikiran buruk tentang Sehun melintas di kepalanya.

"Tidak. Sehun tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh, dia menyayangiku. Ya, dia menyayangiku. Meskipun dia tidak mencintaiku.." Luhan tersenyum sedih di akhir kalimatnya.

Luhan tengah menempelkan kepalanya di jendela, berusaha melihat keadaan di dalam ruangan Dosen Kang saat pintu ruangan tiba-tiba terbuka dan mengagetkannya.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan di depan ruanganku? Apa kau salah satu mahasiswaku?"

"Oh, Annyeonghaseyo. Saya, Xi Luhan. Saya mahasiswa jurusan Seni."

"Mahasiswa jurusan seni? Lalu, sedang apa kau di sini? Kau ada perlu denganku?" Dosen yang sudah memasuki usia kepala empat itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan memperhatikan Luhan dari atas sampai bawah, merasa aneh melihat ada mahasiswa seni yang datang ke ruangannya.

"Aku mencari Oh Sehun." Luhan tersenyum malu-malu saat menyebutkan nama kekasihnya di depan Dosen Kang.

"Kau mencari Oh Sehun?'

"Iya. Aku dengar dia ke sini untuk mengumpulkan tugas kelompoknya."

"Dia sudah keluar dari ruanganku sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu."

"A-apa? lima belas menit yang lalu?"

"Iya."

"Baiklah, aku pamit, saem. Selamat siang."

"Hm. Selamat siang." Dosen Kang menutup pintu ruangannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang diam mematung. Kepalanya sedang di penuhi berbagai pertanyaan.

Di mana Sehun? Dia seharusnya sudah menemui dirinya di kantin lima belas menit yang lalu. Apa yang dilakukannya saat ini?

Luhan berjalan gontai dengan kepala tertunduk saat kembali menelepon Sehun tapi nomornya masih sibuk. Siapa yang Sehun hubungi selama itu? Dan kenapa Sehun tidak menghubunginya atau sekedar mengirim pesan mengabarkan di mana dia sekarang.

Luhan hendak ke toilet lantai tiga yang letaknya agak di belakang gedung sebelum kembali ke kantin untuk melanjutkan makan siangnya, saat suara yang familiar tertangkap oleh telinganya. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya mencari arah suara itu. Langkahnya terhenti di ujung lorong yang berada di samping ruang kesehatan yang terlihat sepi. Dia memicingkan matanya saat menemui Sehun lah sang pemilik suara itu.

Sehun terlihat sedang menerima telepon sambil duduk di lantai dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke tembok. Apa yang Sehun lakukan di sini? Dan kenapa juga dia harus menerima telepon di tempat seperti ini? Siapa yang sebenarnya dia hubungi?

Luhan menyembunyikan dirinya di balik tembok sambil berusaha mengamati pergerakan kekasihnya. Sayup-sayup dia mendengar percakapan Sehun yang sedang tertawa dengan seseorang di ujung telepon sana. Hatinya sedikit berdenyut menyadari bahwa Sehun tidak pernah tertawa lepas seperti itu saat bersamanya.

"Seokjin hyung, jangan bodoh! Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal itu. Hahahaha."

.

 _DEG!_

.

Nama itu. Nama yang selama ini Luhan takutkan, akhirnya dia mendengar nama itu langsung dari mulut Sehun. Nama cinta pertama sang kekasih. Nama yang membuat Luhan tidak pernah bisa mendengar kata cinta terlontar dari bibir Sehun untuknya. Nama yang selalu membayangi hubungannya dan Sehun selama ini.

.

"Kau tahu, aku juga merindukanmu. Makanya cepatlah pulang. Kenapa betah sekali di negara orang, apa kau tidak merindukanku. Oh Sehun yang semakin tampan ini?"

.

Luhan tahu. Dia tahu bahwa nama itu adalah nama yang sering Sehun sebut dalam tidurnya. Nama yang selalu Sehun selipkan diantara doa-doanya sebelum dia beranjak tidur.

.

"Benarkah? Awas saja kalau kau sudah kembali dan kaget saat melihatku semakin tampan dan jatuh cinta kepadaku, Seokjin hyung. Hahaha."

.

Luhan mengigit bibirnya yang bergetar menahan tangis saat mengingat bahwa hati dan cinta Sehun bukanlah miliknya, meskipun tubuh Sehun selalu bersamanya selama empat tahun ini.

"Hiks.. Sehunnie.."

.

 _BRAKK!_

.

Ponsel dalam genggaman Luhan terjatuh. Luhan cepat-cepat mengambilnya dan segera berlari dari tempat itu. Hatinya sakit. Sungguh.

Kepalanya tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar, bayangan saat Sehun tertawa sambil menyebut nama orang itu dengan penuh cinta memenuhi kepalanya. Luhan berlari keluar kampus. Dia ingin pergi kemana saja, asal tidak di sini.

Luhan menundukkan badannya dan bergumam kata maaf sambil menahan tangisnya ketika tidak sengaja tubuhnya menabrak seseorang saat tengah berlari ke arah gerbang kampusnya.

"Luhan? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Jongdae? A-aku tidak apa-apa, maaf menabrakmu. Aku tidak sengaja."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi, kau mau kemana? Dan, kau menangis? Ada apa Luhan?"

Jongdae berusaha meraih bahu Luhan, tapi Luhan segera menjauh dan kembali berlari ke arah luar area kampus mereka.

"Luhan! Yak, Xi Luhan! Kau mau kemana?"

Luhan tidak menghiraukan panggilan Jongdae, dia terus berlari.

.

 _CKITT!_

 _BRAKK!_

.

Sebuah motor terjatuh karena sang pengemudi mengerem mendadak saat melihat Luhan yang mnyeberang jalan dengan asal-asalan. Luhan pun yang hampir menjadi korban tabrakan jatuh terduduk dengan wajah kaget karena melihat sang pengemudi motor yang terlempar dari kendaraaanya.

Sosok berjaket kulit hitam dengan helm full face itu bangkit tertatih dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang masih duduk di tempatnya, dia masih lemas dan kaget akibat peristiwa itu.

"KAU MAU MATI HAH?!"

Orang tersebut menarik tangan kanan Luhan dengan kasar, sampai Luhan berdiri di hadapannya.

"M-maaf. Hiks.. A-aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. M-maaf membuatmu celaka.. Hiks.." air mata Luhan sudah mengalir dengan deras, dia sungguh takut akan amarah sang pengemudi motor yang secara tidak langsung sudah dia celakai.

"Luhan? Kau, Xi Luhan?"

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya saat namanya disebut. Dia berusaha mengenali sang pengendara motor tersebut, namun wajahnya masih tertutup oleh helm. Membuat Luhan tidak mengetahui identitasnya.

"Kau melupakan aku?" pengendara motor itu melepaskan helmnya dan tersenyum lembut melihat ekspresi kaget Luhan.

"K-kau? Kim Jongin?" Luhan membelalakan matanya, saat melihat sosok yang dulu selalu bermain dengannya dan menemani hari-harinya sebelum mereka berpisah karena Jongin harus ikut pindah bersama dengan orang tuanya ke Jepang.

"Iya, Lulu. Ini aku."

Luhan terkesiap saat Jongin memeluknya dengan sangat erat "Jongin."

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Luhan. Sungguh beruntung aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, meskipun dengan cara seperti ini."

Luhan melingkarkan tangannya dan membalas pelukan sahabat masa kecilnya itu "Aku juga merindukanmu, Jongin."

Jongin menangkup kedua pipi Luhan dan tersenyum kala melihat sahabat kecilnya dulu tumbuh semakin cantik "Kau indah Luhan."

"Jongin.." Luhan bersemu mendengar pujian itu.

"Oh iya. Jangan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi. Tadi itu sungguh berbahaya, kau tahu?"

"Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud mencelakakanmu."

"Ya sudah. Kau mau kemana?"

"Hmm.."

"Kalau tidak kemana-mana. Mau menemaniku berjalan-jalan? Aku sudah lama tidak berkeliling Seoul, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah."

"Kajja, naik Lu. Kita cari toko yang menjual helm dulu di depan ya."

"Ne."

Motor melaju dengan kecepatan sedang membelah jalanan Seoul yang mulai padat di siang hari.

.

.

.

Sehun yang mendengar suara barang terjatuh langsung bangkit dan melongokkan kepalanya, mencoba mencari tahu apa mungkin ada orang lain yang berada di sini selain dirinya. Tapi nihil, tidak ada siapa pun.

"Aku makan siang dulu ya hyung. Kau juga makan lah. Jangan sampai sakit lagi dan terlalu kurus, nanti kecantikanmu berkurang. Hahaha. Ne, Saranghae hyung. Jangan tertawa. Aku tutup teleponnya."

Sehun memasukkan ponsel ke saku celananya dan bergegas menuju kantin. Dia tahu, dia sudah terlalu lama di sini. Semoga Luhan tidak marah karena terlalu lama menunggunya.

Sehun membeli tiga bungkus roti dan satu cup bubble tea cokelat. Dia mengernyit saat mendapati hanya ada Kris dan Yixing di meja kantin yang biasa mereka tempati.

"Hai Sehun. Sudah selesai dengan Dosen Kang?" Yixing mengelap mulutnya dengan tissue dan meminum air putih setelah menyelesaikan makan siangnya.

"Sudah hyung. Omong-omong, di mana Luhan? Apa dia ke toilet?"

"Kau tidak bertemu dengannya?" Kris mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun dengan alis berkerut "Dia menyusulmu ke ruangan Dosen Kang. Lihat, bahkan makan siangnya belum dia sentuh."

Sehun menatap seporsi jjajangmyeon yang sudah nampak mendingin di sebelahnya.

"Menyusulku?"

"Iya, dia bilang akan menyusulmu ke ruang Dosen Kang. Aku kira kau bersamanya." Kris menghentikan makan siangnya dan mengelap bibirnya dengan tissue dan meminum air putih yang disodorkan Yixing.

Sehun terdiam, dia teringat suara seperti benda jatuh saat tadi sedang menerima telepon dari Seokjin hyung. Jangan bilang itu Luhan? Apakah dia mendengar percakapannya di telepon tadi? Semoga saja tidak.

"Ada apa, Sehun? Sesuatu terjadi?" Yixing memandang wajah tegang Sehun dengan penuh kecurigaan.

"Ah, tidak hyung. Aku akan mencari Luhan dulu."

Saat Sehun hendak bangkit, dari arah berlawanan datang Jongdae dengan senyum lima centinya "Hey Sehun!"

Jongdae langsung meminum bubble tea melik Sehun dengan tidak tahu malu "Kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku harus pergi."

"Ini bubble tea mu masih banyak."

"Habiskan saja. Rotinya juga untukmu."

"Wah! Terima kasih! Kau tahu saja aku belum makan siang. Hahaha."

"Hyung, aku pergi dulu mencari Luhan."

Kris dan Yixing mengangguk sambil memandang Sehun dengan tatapan berbeda. Kris dengan tatapan prihatin dan Yixing dengan tatapan curiga.

"Sehun tunggu!"

"Apalagi Jongdae? Habiskan saja semua makanannya. Itu untukmu."

"Bukan itu. Tunggu dulu." Jongdae menahan lengan Sehun yang hendak berlari meninggalkan kantin.

"Kenapa? Cepatlah. Aku terburu-buru."

"Kau mencari Luhan? Xi Luhan kekasihmu itu?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Aku tadi melihatnya."

"Di mana?" Sehun menatap Jongdae dengan penuh antusias saat nama Luhan di sebut.

"Tadi aku tidak sengaja menabraknya saat kembali dari parkiran. Dia berlari ke arah luar kampus, dan sepertinya dia habis menangis?"

"Keluar kampus? Menangis? Kenapa?"

"Mana aku tahu. Ketika aku bertanya, kekasihmu itu malah buru-buru berlari ke- Yak! Oh Sehun! Aku belum selesai bicara! Haish!"

Sehun langsung menuju parkiran dan mengemudikan mobilnya sambil berusaha menghubungi ponsel kekasihnya itu. Pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai berkecamuk di kepalanya.

"Tuhan. Semoga Luhan tidak mengetahui apa pun."

:

:

:

Tbc

:

:

:

Halo, masih ada yang ingat ff ini?

Maaf banget baru bisa update sekarang.

Buat yang masih setia mau baca dan mendukung ff ini lewat review-reviewnya, terima kasih yaa, kalian semangat aku lho~

:*

Buat yang penasaran siapa orang yang menjadi pemilik hati Sehun, ini udah aku buka identitasnya.

Btw yang jadi cinta pertama Sehun di sini adalah si cantik Seokjin BTS lho, bukan Seokjin Running Man. Itu mah udah kisut, hahaha.

Kalau ceritanya makin ngaco, mohon dimaklumi aja yaa /.\

Sorry for typo.

.

Mind to review?


End file.
